


Artigli sul Trono

by lisachan, MrBalkanophile, Talpy



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-02
Updated: 2016-06-02
Packaged: 2018-07-11 21:04:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7070044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lisachan/pseuds/lisachan, https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrBalkanophile/pseuds/MrBalkanophile, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Talpy/pseuds/Talpy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>I mormorii della corte si fecero più rumorosi, ma non per questo più comprensibili, quando Lord Hixon fece il suo ingresso nella saletta di rappresentanza, facendo un profondo e svolazzante inchino alla Regina e rivolgendo subito dopo l'espressione più seria della sua vita al cadavere che prima era nascosto alla sua vista dalla folla che faceva ali al tappeto e che giaceva supino a dieci metri dalle sue scarpette.</em>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Artigli sul Trono

**Author's Note:**

> Storia scritta per la seconda Tearoom di LandeDiFandom, esperimento di round robin dal vivo in un'ora di tempo. Tema: racconto storico.

I mormorii della corte si fecero più rumorosi, ma non per questo più comprensibili, quando Lord Hixon fece il suo ingresso nella saletta di rappresentanza, facendo un profondo e svolazzante inchino alla Regina e rivolgendo subito dopo l'espressione più seria della sua vita al cadavere che prima era nascosto alla sua vista dalla folla che faceva ali al tappeto e che giaceva supino a dieci metri dalle sue scarpette: le ferite al costato erano nascoste dalla posizione, il sangue che ne era sgorgato copioso era stato assorbito quasi interamente dalle folte stoffe che tappezzavano il pavimento della sala, e l'unico indizio di una morte violenta era la testa reclinata sugli scalini in un angolo innaturale.

"Una triste fine per Sua Altezza Reale, Maestà," mormorò compunto, per poi inchinarsi nuovamente alla Regina. "Dacché mi avete mandato a chiamare, posso fare qualcosa per voi?"

La Regina non rispose: fu il Primo Ministro a farlo al suo posto.

"Lord Hixon, avete a che fare con questa... spiacevole vicenda?"

"Ministro, la risposta a questa offensiva insinuazione non può essere che la spada. Perché dovrei essere implicato nell'assassinio di Sua Altezza? Conoscete la mia devozione verso la Regina sua madre."

"E altrettanto bene conosco la vostra avversione per il defunto sovrano!" proseguì il Primo Ministro, infervorandosi, "E fossi in voi starei bene attento a parlare di devozione nei confronti della Regina Madre, tutti noi sappiamo che—"

"Lord Lenton," disse la Regina, prendendo finalmente la parola e rivolgendosi al Primo Ministro. La sua voce era vibrante ma salda, carica di autorità, "Lasciateci."

Lenton si voltò a guardarla, sgomento. "Ma, Maestà!" provò a protestare.

La Regina si limitò a guardarlo seria, i glaciali occhi azzurri fissi su di lui. "Lasciateci," ripeté sommessamente qualche istante dopo.

"E sia," si arrese il Primo Ministro, producendosi in un inchino teso e sbrigativo, prima di abbandonare la stanza.

Lord Hixon, ritto e immobile di fronte alla Regina, si fermò a considerare un attimo quanto grottesco sarebbe sembrato a un casuale avventore il quadro che lui, la Regina, il Re ormai mero corpo privato di spirito, e tutta quella stanza inzuppata di sangue dovevano formare. A stento, represse un sorriso.

"Hixon," lo apostrofò la Regina, senza retrocedere di un passo, "Cosa avete fatto?"

Hixon si inchinò ancora una volta, approfittando del gesto per celare il sorriso che aveva alfine curvato le sue labbra agli angoli. "Mia Regina, voi mi offendete, sospettandomi capace di tale barbarie. E ciononostante il mio amore per voi è talmente profondo e assoluto che non ve ne vorrò per i vostri ingiusti sospetti, chiaramente causati da un dolore troppo grande come, immagino, perdere un figlio debba essere per una madre."

"Piantatela, Hixon!" disse la regina, scrollando le spalle infastidita, "Odiavo quel ridicolo pusillanime di mio figlio tanto quanto voi, se non di più! Era un debole, uno smidollato, una vergogna per la sua famiglia, incapace perfino di decidersi a prender moglie, ma questo!" concluse, indicando con uno sprezzante gesto della mano il cadavere sempre più bianco e contorto per terra, "Questo è inaccettabile. Il mio dolore non è quello di una madre che ha perso un figlio, ma quello di una nazione che ha perso un Re!"

"Un re, permettetemi di dire, mia signora," rispose affabilmente Hixon, "Facilmente rimpiazzabile."

La Regina sbuffò, la bocca piegata in una smorfia.

"Fatemi indovinare, da voi?"

"Se così aggrada a Sua Maestà."

La Regina cominciò a ridere, per poi colpirlo all’improvviso in faccia con uno schiaffo violento, cogliendolo così tanto di sorpresa da farlo vacillare.

"Non so a che gioco state giocando o cosa intendete fare, ma che io sia dannata prima che una persona qualunque come voi creda di poter fare quello che vuole. Questo è il mio regno, e per quanto infimo e pusillanime fosse mio figlio lui ne era il Re."

La Regina prese con forza il mento di Hixon, mentre l’anello ad artiglio sul dito medio gli feriva la guancia.

"Una condanna a morte sarebbe troppo rapida per il vostro crimine, vivrete il resto dei vostri giorni senza titolo rinchiuso nella segreta più profonda di questo palazzo."

Sempre tenendolo per il mento lo costrinse ad inginocchiarsi di fronte a lei, l’artiglio questa volta che lo spingeva ad alzare gli occhi verso di lei.

"Inoltre, visto che vi sta tanto a cuore il mio benessere, beh…"

Un sorriso tagliente apparve sulle labbra della Regina.

"Ho bisogno di un giocattolo nuovo."

A Hixon gli si mozzò il respiro, non potendo fare altro che ammirare la bellezza della sua Regina, sentendo in ogni fibra del suo essere il potere che esercitava su di lui.

Un sorriso gli sorse sulle labbra, mentre rispondeva: "Come desidera, mia Regina."


End file.
